1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for providing a cloud-based application security service.
2. Description of the Related Art
It should be noted that details to be mentioned below merely provide background information related to the present embodiment but do not constitute the prior art.
Recently, cases have frequently occurred in which an unauthorized user: invades others' computers to steal information; manipulates a binary code of a computer program using reserve engineering to cause the computer program to perform a different function from originally intended; or manipulates a binary code using a tool, such as a debugger, to misuse the binary code while a computer program is running. For example, if those who intend to manipulate a client program which operates on a PC of an online game user, reverse-engineer and manipulate the program to be automatically performed, then a game item may be obtained in an improper manner.
Thus, it is needed to protect a binary code corresponding to a source code of an application. Currently, a binary code of an application is generally protected by applying a security solution Software Development Kit (SDK) to the source code. When the SDK is used to protect the binary code of the application, it is necessary first to be well-informed of the usage of the SDK and then to add libraries of the SDK to the existing source code. Further, since the existing source code may be changed, a considerable time and developers' effort are required. Further, the foregoing method cannot take rapid action against attacks on the binary code by hackers.